


Negotiations

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: What better way to resolve an argument than by fucking until you no longer remember what you were arguing about in the first place?
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE)
Kudos: 30





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSense/gifts).



> Request for Kai/Aoi angry sex, enjoy!

"I don't know what you want me to say," Kai said, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration.

"How about starting with an apology?"

"I'm sorry I ate the rest of the leftovers, Aoi. I really wasn't aware they had your name on it."

"That just sounds like fucking sarcasm." Aoi glared at him, and Kai threw his arms out in surrender.

"What do you want from me? I already said I'll make you whatever you want. I was starving, and you weren't awake yet."

"You could have waited for me."

"If I go too many hours without eating, I get a headache," Kai said, though it seemed that was a moot point. Aoi was starting to raise his voice, and before long, Kai would have that headache, anyway.

"You could have woken me up and asked, or at least saved some of it for me."

"If I had woken you up, you would have been just as upset, and there really wasn't that much left."

"Then you could have made something for the both of us and hoped the smell of food would wake me up!" Aoi said, taking a step closer, effectively invading Kai's space, and with how loudly he was arguing, Kai was reaching the limits of his patience.

"Stop yelling at me before I give you a reason to scream." Kai's voice was surprisingly calm in contrast to Aoi, but he didn't turn away, didn't even flinch at Aoi's glare boring into him. He was not about to take this sort of behaviour, not when he hadn't even done anything wrong.

"If you think you can boss me around here like you do in bed, think again!"

"So you're saying we need to take this to the bedroom, got it." With a firm shove against his chest, Kai managed to push Aoi back, though to his credit, he didn't fall.

"I'm saying I'm not going to just bend over because you say so!"

Kai nodded slowly, brows furrowing as he grabbed Aoi's arm, dragging him with him. He couldn't help but notice how, despite all his verbal protests, Aoi didn't resist or even try to make it difficult for him. "You keep arguing, but all I hear is 'fuck me'."

"You're twisting my words," Aoi said, stumbling into the bedroom after Kai, grunting when his arms were wrenched behind his back.

"No, I'm reading your body language." With one hand gripping Aoi's wrists, Kai reached into their dresser, fumbling around for something to tie Aoi up with. "But go ahead, tell me to stop, if you don't want this."

Aoi licked his lips, staring straight ahead while Kai looped a length of rope arounds his arms, knowing his silence spoke volumes. He still felt like chewing Kai out for depriving him of the hot meal he'd been looking forward to, but Kai had a point. This was a much more productive use of energy.

Kai tied the final knot, making sure the rope wasn't too tight, shoving Aoi over to their bed and bending him over it. "Stay down."

"Or what?" Aoi said, though it wasn't like he could get up with his hands tied behind his back. He had no leverage to lift himself up, but he didn't want to give Kai the satisfaction of being quiet and obedient.

"It's in your best interest. That is, if you want any prep at all." Kai pulled Aoi's sweatpants down, glad he hadn't gotten dressed after he woke up. He didn't feel like going to great lengths to get Aoi naked, and once he had his pants out of the way, he ran his hands up Aoi's legs, humming when he reached the curve of his ass. "By all means, fight back. I will gladly bury myself to the hilt in your tight ass and fuck the defiance out of you."

Kai gave a light smack to his ass, and he bit his lip against the moan that threatened to escape. His cheeks were burning with shame and irritation, his blood boiling with the desire to talk back, to cuss Kai out, give him a piece of his mind. Still, he couldn't deny that he found it hot when Kai took control like this, and fine, maybe he sometimes wanted Kai to get rough with him. It wasn't his fault Kai was so good at it. "Will you just fuck me already?"

Kai shook his head, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and watching Aoi while he slicked up his fingers. "You're so feisty. Why don't you try asking nicely?"

"Fuck you," Aoi said, growling and turning his head the other way, hating how smug Kai sounded. "Either get me off, or untie me so I can do it myself."

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off." Kai walked back around until he was behind Aoi, gripping his hair and lifting his head from the mattress, forcing him to arch his back. The gasp Aoi let out was delicious, but the sound he made when Kai shoved two slick fingers into him without warning was even better. "You wanted it rough, right?"

Aoi didn't have the breath to respond, though he was sure his reactions gave away how he felt. Even though he was pretty used to being stretched, he hadn't been prepared for two fingers right off the bat, and when Kai slowly started thrusting them, he couldn't help but groan. The grip on his hair was tight, and he was forced to keep his head tipped back, his neck craned uncomfortably, and above all, he felt vulnerable.

"Yeah, I know just how to shut you up, don't I?" Kai's lips turned up in a grin, and he watched Aoi's ass stretch around his fingers, enticingly tight. Aoi started saying something, but Kai was faster, and with a quick twist of his hand, he rubbed his fingers over his prostate, making Aoi moan instead. "Try me again, I dare you."

Aoi grit his teeth against a reply, swallowing down the shame. If only Kai would at least let up a little, but he couldn't relax in this position, and now that his fingers were repeatedly thrusting against his prostate, he was starting to grow impatient. Even Kai pushing a third finger into him didn't deter him, didn't stop him from moaning quietly, though thankfully, Kai didn't tease him for it.

Kai finally let go of his hair, slapping his ass and humming in satisfaction at the sound Aoi made. "Spread your legs more."

"Fuck off." Kai cut him off with another smack, and he groaned in part frustration, part pleasure. Next thing he knew, Kai was kicking his feet apart, and he didn't make an effort to stop him. He was enjoying this far too much to risk him stopping now.

Kai pushed his fingers as deep as they would go, twisting them slowly and paying close attention to Aoi's heavy breathing. He thrust them hard for a minute, just enjoying the sounds Aoi made and the way he reacted, before pulling away entirely.

"What's taking so fucking long?" Aoi turned his head to see what Kai was doing, eyes immediately drawn to his crotch when he saw how hard Kai was. He had gotten his jeans off, and through his underwear, Aoi could see the outline of his dick.

"You're so impatient this morning," Kai said, sliding his boxers down and stepping out of them, reaching for the lube. "Can't wait half an hour for me to whip up lunch for us, can't wait two minutes for me to fuck your brains out, what's the matter? Do you have someplace to be?"

"Judging by the size of that thing, I'm not the only one here who's getting impatient." Aoi didn't even try to tear his gaze away from Kai's dick, absently licking his lips at the sight of him spreading a thick layer of lube over it.

"I just want to make sure I teach you a lesson." Kai shot him a wink as he went back around him, gripping his hip with one hand and his dick with the other, pushing against Aoi's tight rim. "I'll show you what happens when you raise your fucking voice at me."

Aoi's lips parted in a silent moan as Kai pushed into him, eyes rolling back at how good it felt to be filled, stretched wider than even Kai's fingers could manage. If the aim was to deter him from yelling, Kai was doing a terrible job so far. If anything, this just made him want to come up with excuses to get into fights more often.

"Fuck, I love how you feel," Kai said, sounding slightly breathless, placing both hands on Aoi's hips and leaning over him as he settled to the hilt inside him. Aoi's ass was so tight, and he gave a slow roll of his hips. "Stop clenching."

"Do you want me tight or not, which is it?"

"Well, it's your funeral." Kai spread his legs for better leverage, making sure he had a good grip on Aoi's hips, and pulled back until he almost slipped out of him, before thrusting in again. Aoi buried his face in the sheets, probably in an attempt to muffle his shameful moans, but Kai didn't care. At this point, he was too worked up, and he knew he was probably moaning enough for the both of them.

At least it seemed like he'd finally managed to render Aoi speechless. Aside from their heavy moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin, neither of them said anything further, both getting lost in the pleasure of Kai's hard thrusts. He didn't bother going easy on him, besides, Aoi had made it pretty clear he wanted it rough, anyway. If his entire behaviour that morning hadn't been convincing enough, the way he tried to rock back against his hips definitely gave it away.

Aoi's body was beautiful, and bent over the bed like that, with his legs spread and his toned arms straining against the rope that held them in place, Kai didn't think he'd ever seen a prettier sight. He leaned over him, planting one hand on the bed to hold himself up as he pounded into his ass, his moans growing louder as he drew closer to his orgasm.

When Aoi turned his head to breathe, whimpering softly in between gasps for air, Kai didn't have it in him to hold back any longer. His rhythm faltered as he came with a strained groan, grinding against Aoi's ass and digging his fingers into his hips, tipping his head back as he rode out his orgasm inside him. He didn't stop until he was almost painfully sensitive, carefully pulling out and undoing the rope that kept Aoi's arms bound, catching his breath long enough to bark an order at him. "Up on the bed, on your back."

Aoi nodded and slowly crawled up, rolling over and reaching for Kai when he climbed over him. Kai leaned down, and they kissed for a while, slow movements of lips against lips, Kai occasionally using his teeth to make Aoi gasp. Eventually, Aoi couldn't take it anymore, pushing his hips up and letting Kai feel how hard he was, how close he had been earlier.

"Are you done being difficult?" Kai asked, nipping at Aoi's lips, grinning when he nodded.

"Just make me cum."

Kai pressed his lips to Aoi's neck, sucking lightly as he reached down between them, pushing two fingers into Aoi's hole and humming at the desperate moan he made. "Not before you beg."

"Quit being a jerk," Aoi mumbled, but when he tried to close his hand around his dick and stroke himself the last bit he needed, Kai gripped his wrist and pinned it to the mattress.

"Say the magic words."

Aoi bit his lip, though he didn't resist this time, moaning and shuddering at how good Kai's fingers felt. He knew just how to move them, how to rub against Aoi's prostate and make him writhe with pleasure. Between that and the way he was teasing his neck, biting just hard enough to make Aoi's breath catch in his throat, he knew he wouldn't hold out long.

"Please," he whispered, closing his eyes and nearly whining when Kai's teeth dug into a fresh spot on his neck, tipping his head to the side eagerly. Kai's fingers curled against his sensitive insides, and he felt like his bones turned to jelly. "Please."

"I know you remember the rest." Kai's lips ghosted over his skin, his tongue tracing the bite marks his teeth had left behind, and he knew he had Aoi right where he wanted him. All it would take was another firm press of his fingers, another gentle suck right in the dip of his neck, and Aoi would melt.

"Please, sir," Aoi said, biting down on his hand and absently grinding his hips against Kai's fingers. "Please make me cum."

"Good boy." Kai released Aoi's hand and gripped his dick instead, making his back arch off the bed at the sudden stimulation, and Kai raised his head enough to admire his expression, lost in pleasure. "Cum for me."

Aoi let go with a moan, gripping the sheets as his orgasm rolled through him, grateful for Kai's persistent hands working him through it. His toes curled from the way his fingers pressed against his prostate, milking him of everything he had to give, and by the time Kai's hands left him, he was shuddering from the aftershocks of it all. "Oh, fuck."

"You could say that." Kai chuckled breathlessly, rolling onto his back and panting softly. He smiled when Aoi followed him, arms wrapping around his waist. "Ah, so you're no longer mad?"

"You have too much power over me," Aoi mumbled, resting his head on Kai's arm, smiling up at him. "I can't stay angry with you for long."

Kai could empathise with that. Looking at Aoi's serene post-orgasm face, he didn't understand how he could ever have yelled at him. "Listen, I'm sorry for taking the last of the leftovers. I was planning on making you something, but you woke up before I had a chance to."

"I didn't mean to get as angry as I did, either."

"I should have gotten some coffee into you first, huh?" Kai said, and Aoi laughed, the sound of it prompting a smile from Kai.

"Maybe that would have helped, I don't know. For the record, I think this was a perfectly decent way of solving the issue."

"Just don't start getting into fights with me whenever you want to get fucked, alright? I really don't like it when we yell at one another."

Aoi licked his lips, a mischievous smile spreading across them, and Kai rolled his eyes, already knowing where this was headed. "Don't eat my leftovers again, and I won't have to."

Instead of taking the bait, Kai shut him up with another kiss.


End file.
